


Remote Possibilities

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreign Language, Language, LiveJournal, Multi, Shameless Smut, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Wartime, Wartime Romance, extended war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: When Hermione and Neville's safe house is compromised, they part ways. Hermione never expected to end up where she did and with who.Prompt #4: A/U extended war scenario. They're stuck together at an Order safe house during the war, all alone for a week. By the end of day one, it's clear they're going to have a problem fighting the unexpected attraction between them.





	1. Day Zero, Part One: When One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RZZMG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/gifts), [Savva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savva/gifts).



> This was written for the 2018 Hermione SmutFest, but my prompt is originally from the 2016 year. I’d claimed this prompt at that time, but my muse wanted to make it more than I initially thought it would be and we’ve battled each other since then. Along with the prompt from Hermione SmutFest, I also wrote this to fulfil my first bingo square (B5-Wartime Romance) for the 2019 Hermione’s Haven Bingo event.
> 
> To RZZMG, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say, that when you were creating this prompt, you didn't have this threesome, in mind, but my muse had other ideas, and she’s also a dirty wench. Meiri, didn't help either when she encouraged me to go with this threesome instead of a single pairing.
> 
> To Savva, thank you so much for your help in the beginning with Viktor. I cannot thank you enough for how much you’ve helped me over the years, and I’ll miss your brilliant mind and caring personality so much.
> 
> To my fantastic team of helpers that have helped me in various capacity over the past couple of years. Savva helped me with Viktor in the first couple of chapters of this, but after that, I wrote him based on what I’d learned over the years from her. To xxDustNight88, thank you for encouraging me to keep going and not give up on this. To JenniseiBlack and thescarletphoenixx, thank you both for your help, encouragement, and Alpha skills in the last few weeks as I was working on this. To articcat621 and Meiri, thank you both for your beta work on this.
> 
> Last but not least, many thanks to keelhaulrose for not only baring with me as I tried to get this story finished over the last couple of years but also letting me post this so late. I love you, my dear. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the Harry Potter, and I’m not making any money off of this. Any of the translations and foods mentioned were either given to me by Savva or found online.

                                             

She ducked and rolled as a curse was thrown her way.

"Reducto!" Hermione didn't wait to see if her spell hit its mark; she scrambled back to her feet and bolted through the house. She made it to the entryway, where her housemate was duelling a second Death Eater.

"Neville, we need to go!"

Her voice pulled the second Death Eater's attention away from Neville long enough for him to pull out two small objects. Hermione traded spells with the Death Eater that Neville had been fighting as he prepared their Portkeys.

"Protego!" Neville's spell hit Hermione as the Death Eater she had originally been fighting snuck up behind her, a spell lighting the tip of the dark wizard's wand. "Don't wait for me, Hermione! Catch!"

He tossed one of the objects in his hand towards her. Just before she caught it, he shot one last spell in her direction. "Portus."

Neville watched as the Death Eater she had been fighting grabbed onto Hermione's jacket just before she caught the golf ball and they both disappeared in the blink of an eye. Not wasting any time since she was already gone and could easily take care of herself, Neville turned back the Death Eater he had been fighting.

The two wizards battled for another ten minutes before Neville saw an opening and took it.

"Expelliarmus!" The Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand and into Neville's. The wizard started for the door, but Neville's next spell stopped him in his tracks.

"Incarcerous." Cords sprang from his wand and wrapped around the other wizard.

He stepped towards the Death Eater, a dark look settling over his features. He wanted to know how they had been able to find their safe house, but first, he needed to find a new location of his own.

Neville grabbed the Death Eater and pointed his wand at the tennis ball in his hand. "Portus."

The two wizards disappeared.

The safe house went completely dark as the last occupant left and it became no longer viable for the Order to use.

* * *

Hermione spun through the countryside, with no clue as to where she would end up since each Portkey was keyed for different locations across the globe. As the Portkey slowed down, she could see mountains rising up towards her quite quickly. She landed in an open grassy area and was immediately grabbed.

"Nice try, Mudblood."

Hermione growled and quickly employed Muggle self-defence techniques she learned the summer before her sixth year. She pulled back on any fingers she could reach and slammed her foot down on the inside of his.

The Death Eater howled. "Fuck! You bitch!"

But her moves had the result she wanted; he released her. She stumbled away and spun around to face him and fired another reductor curse in his direction.

"Oh, no you don't!" He ducked, and the spell hit a tree behind him, blowing the innocent beech tree apart.

The two continued to duel for several minutes before a spell sent the Death Eater sliding across the ground. He was out cold.

Hermione dropped her wand arm and breathed heavily. In the near silence, she heard the sound of feet pounding against grass and hard-packed dirt. She turned around to see who helped her, but a second jet of red light sent her flying through the air. Her head slammed into the ground, and a jagged rock sliced through her arm.

* * *

The smell of antiseptic and burning wood assaulted her senses even before she opened her eyes. She slowly opened them and groaned at the bright light streaming through the windows. Her eyes closed quickly.

"My apologies, Miss Granger," an unknown male voice whispered. A moment later, the room darkened.

She cracked an eye open and saw that the curtains had been drawn across the windows. She opened both eyes and took in her surroundings. Along with the windows, she could see a table and kitchen behind the two chairs in front of her, and she could hear the crackling of logs in a fireplace behind her head. From the looks of it, she was in a cabin.

The fire flickered and popped loudly, causing the shadows in the room to jump. As the shadows moved, Hermione noticed a wizard sitting in one of the chairs across from her. He must have been who spoke earlier, she decided.

"It's good to see you're awake," he told her.

"Thank you." Hermione licked her dry lips, trying to resist the urge to frown. She almost succeeded. "Who are you?"

"Gustav Serghei. I am the Healer here."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Where is here?"

"The Romanian Longhorn Dragon Reserve."

Her eyes widened. "Romania? Does that mean Charlie's here?"

Hermione tried to sit up, but he was at her side in an instant. "You need to stay still for the time being. You took a pretty nasty blow to your head and sliced your arm down to the bone." When she relaxed back against the couch she had woken up on, he answered her question, "Yes, Charlie is here, but he's currently taking care of the Death Eater that followed you. They're preparing to send him back to England."

"What happened?"

"From what I've gathered, the Death Eater grabbed on to you somehow and was brought with you via your Portkey. When you landed on the reserve grounds, you triggered an alarm. When the Death Eater started casting dark spells, nearly everyone stopped what they were doing. Obviously, keepers that were working with dragons at the time stayed where they were, since dark magic disturbs them, but everyone else went to investigate.

"The head groundsman got there first and stunned the Death Eater. He recognised you from Hogwarts and knew you were no threat to the reserve. He turned to say as much to those that were behind him, but before he could, a rookie keeper took you out. You hit your head on the ground when you fell. While you have a good-sized bump on your head, I don't see any signs of a concussion. As for your arm, a rock is what caused the injury. It even took some bone with it, too. While you'll most likely have a scar from the rock, both injuries are on the mend."

"Thank you."

He shrugged. "You may not be one of our own, but I don't let that stop me from treating those that need it. Especially fellow Muggleborns."

The corners of Hermione's lips curled into a small smile, but something else he had said caused her to tilt her head in thought. "Who is the head groundsman?"

His light brown eyes glinted as his lips twitched. "Marcus Flint."

Hermione's eyebrows shot towards her hairline, surprised to hear anything about the former Slytherin Quidditch captain. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. He's been here since he graduated and hasn't gone back to England since."

Before she could say anything else, he stepped back and returned to his seat across from her. "I don't know how long Charlie will be, but I want you to rest until he returns. I'll watch over you until then."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Hermione murmured as sleep started to take her body over again. She closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

The sound of the cabin door as it closed roused Hermione from her slumber.

"How is she, Gus?"

The deep rumble of his voice sent shivers down her spine, and she nearly missed the Healer's response, "She has a bump on her head and cut on her arm, both of which should be healed in a couple of days."

"Can I wake her?" Charlie questioned, concern evident in his voice. "I really need to get her to a new safe house. Can you please prepare anything she'll need?"

Hermione frowned. "No need, I'm already awake." She slowly sat up. "And I don't need a new safe house, I need to go back and find Neville."

Charlie walked over to her and knelt down on the floor in front of the couch. "No, you don't. I've talked with Kingsley and Neville is safe. Both Death Eaters are in custody, too." He grasped one of her hands in his own calloused one. "Kings thinks there is a leak in the Order again, so until the leak is found, you're not going back."

Gus stopped what he was doing and turned around. "You don't think it's me, do you?"

The red-haired wizard stood up and shook his head. "No, definitely not. Kings already confirmed that you didn't have the safe house information. Hell, there are only a small handful of people that even know you're part of the Order, and I know I didn't know Hermione's previous safe house location either."

Gus nodded.

"Do they have an idea?"

Charlie turned back to Hermione. "No, not yet, but Kings said he would contact us once they figured it out."

"One of the Death Eaters taunted that they were going to be bringing the war to the Order, did Kings say anything about that?"

"He did, but let's get you to safety and then we can talk." Charlie turned to the other wizard. "Not that I don't trust you, Gus, but Hermione's been here long enough, and I need to get her out of here before she's found by someone outside the reserve."

Gus shook his head. "No need to apologise, Charlie, I know you do. If I hear anything before you get back, how should I contact you?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Do you know where my bag is?"

Gus moved to the end of the couch where her feet were at and picked up her beaded bag. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Hermione moved her feet to the floor and opened the bag. She dug around until her hand clasped around what she needed and she pulled her hand out. As she unfurled her fingers, she explained what she was showing them, "This belonged to a fellow muggleborn who fought bravely in one of the skirmishes at Hogwarts three years ago." Her thumb rubbed back and forth over the gold Galleon in her hand that once belonged to Colin Creevey as a frown pulled at the corners of her mouth. "It's a fake Galleon with a Protean charm on it so we can communicate. If you sit down next to me, I'll show you how to use it."

"I need to pack a bag and then we'll have to leave, Hermione."

She nodded and grabbed her wand from the coffee table, where it had been placed while she was sleeping.

"I'll have the potions ready for you after she shows me how to use this."  
Hermione watched as Charlie walked through a doorway behind the couch.  
She turned back around to show Gus how to use the coin. Once she was done, he packed up the potions and salves Hermione would need for her head and arm.

He turned back to her. "I want you to continue using the salves for a couple days after everything looks like it's healed."

"Okay. Thank you for everything, Gus."

"It's the least I can do, Miss Granger," he replied.

"Please call me Hermione."

Before he could respond, Charlie stepped back into the living room. "I've got everything I need."

Gus held out a bag to Charlie. "Here is everything you need for Hermione and before you ask, yes, I'll keep an eye out on your cabin and the rest of the reserve."

"Thank you!" He shook the other wizard's hand. "I owe you big time, Gus."

Gus laughed. "I'll collect the next time we're at the pub together."

"Deal." He turned to Hermione. "Grab your jacket, and we'll get out of here and to safety."

As Hermione slowly donned her jacket and placed her bag over her shoulder, Charlie extinguished the flames in the fireplace and warded it against Floo entry. She put her wand in its holder, and slowly stood up. Charlie held out his arm to her, and the pair followed Gus out of Charlie's cabin.

The red-haired wizard closed and warded his cabin. Gus added an additional ward to alert him if anyone tried to enter other than himself or Charlie.

"Good luck to you both," Gus said. "Keep me updated."

"We will," Charlie replied.

"Thank you," Hermione added.

They stepped off the porch and headed their separate ways. Gus back to his office while Charlie and Hermione made their way to the back gate.

Hermione huffed as she tried to keep up with Charlie's longer strides.  
"Charlie, please slow down, you're going too fast for me."

Charlie looked over at her. His eyes widened. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Hermione paused for a moment, before asking one of the many questions on her mind. "Where are we going?"

Charlie shook his head. "I'll answer any questions you have once we're at the safe house. I don't want to waste any more time than we already have."

Hermione wasn't happy with his answer since she wanted to know what was going on, but one glance at the resolute look on Charlie's face and she knew there was no point. She remained silent and followed him through the reserve.

They walked passed a massive wizard, who made Charlie look small from this distance and that was saying something, moving saplings to larger pots so they could continue to grow. He looked up.

Hermione nodded her head and mouthed 'thank you' to him.

He nodded his head in response and returned to his work.

About ten minutes later, Charlie led the way out of the back gate. Hermione stepped through but stopped short at the sight of someone on the edge of the shadows from the forest behind the unknown person in a dark brown cloak with the hood pulled low over their face. She reached for her wand.

"No, it's okay. He's with us," Charlie explained.

Hermione eyed Charlie. "Who is it?"

He sighed. "Not now, please. I know you want to know everything, but we really need to go."

She started to cross her arms, but only succeeded in a half cross, when her right arm refused the movement due to her injury. "Harrumph. I don't like this one bit, but fine. I better get some explanations soon though."

"You will, I promise."

While Hermione was talking, the hooded wizard stepped forward and grasped Charlie's arm. Once he had confirmation from Hermione, he clasped her arm in his slightly cool grip and apparated the three of them away from the reserve.


	2. Day Zero, Part Two: The Lark's Nest

They reappeared on the edge of a forest, a foggy clearing in front of them.  
Hermione looked around confused. They were in the middle of nowhere with no buildings in sight. Only trees, grass, and a large hill.

The hooded wizard released both Charlie and Hermione's arms and stepped away from them. Hermione watched as he raised his wand and murmured a series of warding spells. Her eyes widened as she realised a couple of the wards were in Cyrillic.

She looked at Charlie. "Is he who I think he is?"

"Just a moment longer," he insisted.

Seconds later a house materialised on the far edge of the clearing, the back of the house butted up against the base of the hill.

"Come on," Charlie said and led the way past the hooded wizard.

Once Charlie and Hermione passed the other wizard, he quickly put the wards back up, sealing them off from the rest of the world.

Hermione turned to face the hooded wizard, but Charlie spoke up, "We're at a safe house just inside the Serbian border from Bulgaria." He looked at the other wizard. "We're about three to four hours southwest of the reserve, right?"

"Da," he replied. “Velcome to Lark Nest.”

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised she was right with her earlier assumption. It had been almost four years since she last heard his voice at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but she would never forget the deep rumble that was Viktor Krum's voice. She launched herself at him and wrapped her good arm around his shoulders.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Milichka, I haff missed you."

She pulled back on his hood and revealed the severe, but smiling face of Viktor Krum. "Oh, Viktor, you are a sight for sore eyes."

Charlie laughed. "And what about me?"

Hermione stepped back from Viktor and grinned. "How could I forget you? My rescuer." She gave Charlie the same one-armed hug she gave Viktor.

"No, your rescuer is Marcus, the groundsman," Charlie explained. "I just sent the bastard who came with you back to England to let the Order deal with him."

"Well, then it looks like I'll have to thank Marcus sometime." Hermione smirked.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "After you're safe."

Viktor stepped forward. "Come on, both of you. Let us get inside, then ve talk."

Hermione turned around and took in the sight of her new safe house. She grinned. It was beautiful, perfect, and just the kind of place she could see herself living in the future.

The pathway that led to the three-storey cottage was overgrown, but it could easily be cleaned up with a little bit of love and magic. In the foreboding surroundings, the old, brown stone offered a sense of security--centuries old, but it still stood proudly. Her eyes bounced from gable to gable, each one showed the personalities of the newer generations that followed the original builders.

As they stepped closer, Hermione felt heavy with the weight of history. A history that contained the tales of people, Viktor's family, long gone, but a history lightened by the pervasive comfort of familial magic. He hadn't told her he had taken them to this place, but she could see the connection between Viktor and this cottage.

Hermione stepped onto the grey stone terrace and knew that with a few conjured chairs and a table, it would be a great place to eat. The space was big enough she realised that she could even add a couple lounging chairs to read or relax in.

She was quickly falling in love with the old cottage, and she hadn’t even seen the inside yet.

Viktor stepped forward to release the additional wards that had been placed over the cottage itself.

"You placed the wards back up surrounding the property, and they're not ones I'm used to seeing since they're Cyrillic," Hermione noted. "Will anything be able to get through?"

There was a moment of silence as Viktor finished dismantling the wards. "Da, non-magical animals."

Charlie realised what Hermione was really asking about. "What about someone's Patronus? That's how Kingsley is planning to contact us."

"Oh," he paused for a moment as he thought it over. "I think so."

"Do you mind if I try?"

Viktor shook his head.

Hermione raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum." Her silvery otter leapt from her wand and swam around the three of them for a moment before it stopped in front of Hermione. She silently gave the otter directions, and the three of them watched as it leapt and jumped through the air. It reached the border and passed through with little problem.

Hermione laughed as her otter played around the trees for a few moments before it turned around and made its way back towards them. At the ward boundary, it met more resistance as it tried to enter, but it made it through and soon stopped before them. The silvery creature opened its mouth, and Hermione’s voice could be heard. "It worked!"

The otter nodded and then disappeared.

Once Hermione's Patronus was gone, Viktor opened the door and lead Charlie and Hermione inside.

They entered a little hallway with doors that branched off onto either side.

"Is the kitchen fully stocked?"

Viktor nodded at Charlie's question. "Da."

Charlie turned to Hermione. "Why don't you look around the place, find which room you want to use for sleeping, and Viktor and I will make dinner."

Hermione turned around and looked at both wizards. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we discussed earlier when I contacted Viktor that we would make dinner tonight. You need to rest, plus we both enjoy it."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Okay good, I've never been good with cooking. Cleaning, warding, packing, duelling, yes, but cooking is a different story."

"You mean there's something Hermione Granger can't do?" There was a teasing glint in Charlie's eyes.

"Har har." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can't cook."

"You do not fly also."

Hermione chuckled. "Thank you for reminding me, Viktor."

He grinned. "Velcome."

She shook her head as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I will leave you two to do the cooking." Hermione turned around and started to make her way through her new home for the foreseeable future.

The brunette witch missed the two pairs of eyes, one blue and the other dark brown, watch as she left the main hallway and entered the first door on the right.

She smiled as she looked around the room. It was a small, but comfortable looking receiving room that contained a single loveseat and two wingback chairs with a low coffee table between them. There were a couple of cabinets that looked like they used to house knick-knacks, but they had long since been moved. In front of the window was a modest, wooden writing table. All the furniture, like the cottage itself, looked centuries old, but still quite strong. A thin, threadbare rug protected the wooden floor below.

There was a thick layer of dust coating the surfaces.

"Viktor," she called out. "How long has it been since anyone has been here?"

"Over twenty years, I think," he replied. "Vhy?"

"Just curious."

She silently made her way through the second doorway in the room, which was trimmed and varnished in the same dark colour as the rest of the receiving room. It led to a large parlour or living room; a place she could tell was used more often than the first room she had been in.

While the first room was dark and masculine in its design, this new room was lighter. She tilted her head, thinking.

"It's not feminine either," she murmured to herself as her hand hovered over the medium oak colour of the sideboard on the wall next to her.

The lighter tone was a nice contrast with the dark and medium walnut shades of the first room. On the long exterior wall, a large fireplace and light brick mantle took up most of the space. She stepped closer to the fireplace and breathed deeply; she could almost smell the scent of smoke and oak that still permeated the room. Her eyes closed as she imagined the echoes of joyous laughter from family gatherings long ago.

As she opened her eyes, she turned around and took in the rest of the room. A light sage green couch, loveseat, and chairs took up most the scene with small wooden tables near them, but on the cream coloured wall directly across from the fireplace sat an upright piano. She was drawn to the musical instrument and could tell that it was well over a hundred years old. Her fingers itched to play, but she refrained for the time being since she wanted to ask Viktor's permission first.

After a few moments, she turned and made her way out of the room, her feet silent on the thick carpeting. As she stepped out into the main hallway, she noticed the lighter colour of the wooden floor and the walls were also made of wood, but it was a shade or two lighter than the floor. The lightness made the area look bigger and more open than it was; she liked it.

Hermione made her way up the stairs and continued her tour of the house as the smell of meat and spices followed her up from the ground floor. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she had missed lunch earlier due to losing her previous safe house.

She frowned. _How did they find out? Who leaked the information?_ Her frown deepened. _Hardly anyone knew where our safe house was located._

Shaking herself out of those thoughts, knowing that speculation would get her nowhere, she looked around the first-floor hallway. It was the same as below. The windows on either end provided additional illumination in the fading light of the evening.

She looked into the rooms, finding a large master bedroom and bath done in a similar, but slightly darker style as the living room on the ground floor.

Across the hall from the master bedroom was what she knew would become her favourite room in the old home. The library.

The bookcases were recessed into the walls and stained a beautiful mahogany colour. The mantle surrounding the fireplace was identical to the one below, creating a bright contrast to the dark wood. The chairs and sofa were also light in colour, and the carpet was dingy with age, but she could still see the ruby red colour showing through.

Her eyes flickered over the full shelves, but she stopped herself. She would have time to peruse the shelves at a later date.

Hermione reluctantly turned around and made her way up the stairs to the top floor. The hallway on the second floor matched the two below, so she quickly made her way to the first room on the right.

The dark colours, while beautiful, were too much for her and she soon moved on to the room down the hall. It was very similar to the first, so she turned around and made her way across the hall.

The room was done in light wood and colours. The bed looked positively divine. She made her way through the doorway to the side that led to the shared bathroom. It was painted white with a sink, toilet, and bathtub with a showerhead. Hermione grinned, she planned to make full use of the bath at some point while she was there.

She stepped through to the final room on the upper floor. It was light in colour like the room on the other side of the bathroom, but the medium blue tones appealed to her more than the lavender had of the previous room. She stood in the middle of the room and took everything in. Her eyes widened as she felt a change in the atmosphere around her, almost like the bedroom was adapting to her needs. She didn't see any changes physically, but the room felt warmer and more inviting than any of the others.

Hermione sat down on the queen size bed and grinned. She could already tell that the dormer room would be an excellent place for falling asleep to the sound of rain on the rooftop; a sound that she loved and that helped to relax her even in the darkest of times.

The smell of dinner made its way into her new bedroom, and Hermione decided she should return down to the ground floor. She stood up and carefully removed her jacket and beaded bag, she placed both on the bed and made her way to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. She closed the door leading to the other bedroom and then made her way back down to the ground floor.

She entered the room across the hall from the receiving room and found herself in the dining room. A dark oak table and chairs dominated the room, the years of use, and now disuse, evident in the wood. She pulled out her wand and performed a series of cleaning charms throughout the room so they could eat whatever delicious smelling dinner Charlie and Viktor had been preparing.

Hermione found dishes and silverware in the cabinets on the edges of the room and laid out three place settings. As she moved methodically through the room, she realised that while the exterior of the cottage looked to be a bit on the ramshackle side, the interior had been well taken care of over the years. Most likely by magic, or possibly even house-elves. Of course, some areas needed more work than others, but overall Hermione found it to be a lovely home—a home, she again thought, she could see herself settling down in after the war.

Once she was done with the table, she made her way towards the second doorway, which she figured led to the kitchen. As she started to open the door, Charlie's voice made her pause.

"When Nicolae knocked her out, my heart sank at seeing the blood, because when she fell her arm was near her head and I thought it was her head bleeding, not her arm. I wanted to hurt him for hurting her, but my priority was getting Hermione the help she needed and securing the Death Eater. Nicolae explained that he didn't know who she was and was just protecting the reserve, which he was right in doing." Charlie sighed. "Still didn't make me feel any better until our Healer checked her out and said it was her arm bleeding and not her head."

There was a pause, and then Viktor spoke, "I did not realise you felt that way."

Hermione could hear that Charlie responded, but she was unable to hear what he said. She opened the door and found Charlie and Viktor standing next to each other at the stove.

She breathed in deeply, the delicious smells even more prominent in the kitchen. "Merlin, what smells so good?"

Both wizards turned around at the sound of her voice.

Charlie grinned. "That would be my mititei or mici, they're Romanian meat rolls made from beef, lamb, pork, and spices. We've made some fresh chips to go with them."

"I made batch of Kazanlak Korabii."

Her eyes widened. "Your mum made them for me years ago!"

Viktor smiled and nodded. "Da. I used same recipe."

"The table is already set." Hermione returned their smiles. "I look forward to trying everything."

"We will be ready in just a couple of minutes, if you could take the mustard and murături to the table, we'll join you in a moment."

"Sounds good." She took the two jars from Charlie's outstretched hands. His fingers brushed against hers as she pulled her hands back. Electricity shot up both her arms from the contact, but she held her smile until she reached the dining room.

Once the door closed, shivers ran up and down her back. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and tried to collect her thoughts. She had not expected anything like that from the burly redhead.

"What would you like to drink, Hermione?"

Charlie's voice through the door startled her from her thoughts.

"Err." She cleared her throat. "Water. Please."

She placed the two jars down on the table and sat down. Moments later, Charlie and Viktor entered the room.

* * *

Conversation was somewhat silted throughout dinner, but her earlier thoughts about the cottage were confirmed by Viktor. He explained that the cottage they were staying in was owned by a distant relative of Viktor's on his mum's side of the family something that would make it quite difficult to trace back to anyone in the Order. Charlie informed her that the three of them were the only ones that knew where this safe house was located; Kingsley knew they were in the Balkans somewhere, but that was the extent. They didn't want to take any more chances in case there really was a mole in the Order, at least until they found out who compromised the first safe house.

Charlie was able to confirm that the Order thought the end of the war was close and that Kingsley wanted them to be prepared, so while they were there, they would work with each other on their duelling techniques.

Hermione inquired about Charlie and Viktor being away from work.

Viktor said that since the war had spilt onto the mainland the previous autumn that all Quidditch had been placed on hold. Hermione had been confused by that but admitted that since neither she nor Neville really followed Quidditch, and had been moving from safe house to safe house for the last year and a half, that she wasn't surprised that she didn't know. She also hadn't talked to Harry and Ron in months.

Hermione had to admit that she was shocked when Charlie told her that his boss told him to take as much time off as he needed. At her raised eyebrows, he explained that he was second in command at the reserve and while he was needed there, his role in the war had changed. He was no longer the recruiter he had been for years, but now he was needed elsewhere. His boss understood that and told him to protect her and to help end the war. Sooner rather than later. And to make sure he returned to his job.

The last stipulation for Charlie's boss made Hermione chuckle.

After Charlie received approval for leaving the reserve, he contacted the dark-haired wizard sitting across from her. Viktor said that as soon as Charlie told him that his safe house was needed, he accepted. He didn't even know who it was for until the two of them had walked outside the reserve gates, he just knew that he would have to be there for anyone to be able to find and enter the home.

As they tried the scone-like dessert Viktor had made, the usually reserve wizard admitted that there were two things in life that relaxed him. Flying was the first, but the art of baking was the second.

Hermione smiled to herself, she was in heaven with the two wizards with whom she was staying. They could cook and bake. Not that it was something she cared about, but it didn't hurt that both wizards were good looking in a rough around the edges kind of way.

A somewhat surprising thought made itself known to Hermione. If only she could have the two wizards to herself permanently. She quite liked the idea, but at the same time, she highly doubted it was in her future.

She honestly didn't know what her future held since she did not know if she would even survive the war.

Dinner was finally over, and Hermione stood, taking her dirty dishes into the kitchen to clean them. As she washed the dishes, both Charlie and Viktor placed their plates next to the sink per her request. Her skin broke out in goose pimples as both wizards brushed against her. They were innocent gestures she tried to tell herself, but after her thoughts at the dining table, she realised she wished they were anything but innocent.

When she lay down in bed sometime later, after using the same cleaning spells in her room as she used in the dining room, she realised that the next few days would be very interesting. And like Charlie's boss, she hoped the war would be over sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Nicolae is the Romanian form of Nicholas  
> Da=Yes  
> Milichka=My darling  
> Mititei/Mici means 'small ones' in Romanian  
> Murături are Romanian pickles and can come in a variety of flavours  
> Kazanlak Korabii are the Bulgarian version of a scone, but lighter


	3. Day One: In Limbo

Hermione woke with a start. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as she tried to calm her breathing.

After her breath and heartbeat slowed to a reasonable pace, she continued to lay in bed and took in her surroundings. The soothing blues and creams relaxed her even more as the sleep left her eyes and the room came into focus.

It only took her a few moments before she remembered that she was in the new safe house. A place that became necessary only because the previous home she had been sharing with Neville had been compromised.

She rolled from her left side onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Hermione sighed, she couldn't fathom who in the Order could be a mole, but then she realised there were many people during the first war that felt the same about Pettigrew. She frowned and shook her head. There wasn't a whole lot she could do from where she was, over twenty-four hundred kilometres from home, and she didn't want to dwell on the real possibility that there was a leak in the Order any longer. Those in charge back home could deal with figuring that out, she had her own things to worry about here.

She closed her eyes as she let her mind empty of the unfavourable line of thinking she had been entertaining. The area beneath the bandage on her right arm was already starting to heal and was beginning to itch, making her reach across to scratch at the bare skin below where the dressing Gus had used to cover the cut on her arm. She stopped scratching after a moment when she realised that it wasn't relieving the prickling sensation she was feeling. Gus' directions said she would be able to gently wash her wound this morning with warm water and the mild soap he also provided before reapplying the salve he'd given her, along with the potions he included in the bag Charlie brought with them.

As she moved her hand back, her fingertips brushed over her nipples causing them to start to harden. Moments later, the dream that had woken her banished the last of her negative thoughts. She grinned. It was a rather naughty dream that, while it usually didn't feature anyone, in particular, it helped her relieve some of the stress of the long, drawn-out war. Hermione sighed happily as she replayed the dream; it had been slightly different since she could feel a second presence watching them, but what had shocked her and forced her out of her dream early had been that this time both wizards were very clearly wizards she knew.

She sighed again, but this time in frustration. It seemed like her crushes on both wizards chose a fairly inopportune moment to remind her of exactly how she felt about them. They were stuck in this safe house for an undetermined amount of time, and they were fighting a war that could likely kill any one of them. Or all of them.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Plus, it's not like either of them would want me in such a way," she murmured.

Images flashed before her closed eyelids again. Although, this time the old dream lover was replaced with the two wizards sleeping across the hall from her.

She moaned as she ghosted her left hand over the nightshirt she wore. The fingers of her right slipped beneath the waistband of her sleep shorts as she continued to let the new version of her dream continue to play out behind her closed eyelids. As her dream lovers sent her dream self flying over the edge, Hermione bit her lower lip to stifle any sounds trying to bubble up from her throat, and her back arched off the bed as her own orgasm roared through her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at the soft white ceiling as her breathing slowed a second time in less than a half hour.

"Dammit," she muttered as she pulled her hand from beneath her shorts and curled her fingers into a fist before bringing it down against the mattress. "Why am I doing this to myself? Nothing is going to happen between us even without the war hanging over our heads."

She pushed the bed sheets down to the bottom of her bed before she sat up and then stood up. Hermione made her way over to the window that overlooked the clearing in front of the cottage.

As she glanced out the window, she could see quite a few birds scattered around the clearing. Most were pheasants pecking for seed and insects, but she did notice a couple smaller birds closer to the cottage that she thought might be a type of quail or partridge.

After a few silent moments of bird watching, Hermione decided it was time to get ready for the day. She turned around and made her way to the tall dresser where she'd placed her clothes last night before bed, and she then pulled out something to wear for the day. Entering the en suite, she set about preparing for the day, and once she stepped out of the shower after deciding that she would utilise the bath before bed to relax later that night, she dressed her wound. After she had her arm suitably covered, she removed the towel and finished drying her legs before she donned her warn, but comfortable jeans and an old Quidditch jersey she had nabbed from Ron while staying at the Burrow one time.

Flipping her head over, Hermione removed the towel she'd wrapped around her long curls before she used it to remove as much of the excess water as she could. As she stood back up, Hermione held out her hand and whispered, "Accio wand," and waited for a moment as her wand flew from where she'd left it on her nightstand. Seconds later, Hermione's hair was dry and pulled back into a neat plait to keep the curly strands out of her face as she practised with Charlie and Viktor later that day.

Cleaning up the en suite, the brunette witch hung her towels to dry on the wall racks and then deposited her dirty clothes in the hamper before she went back into her bedroom. After making her bed, Hermione slid her wand into its holster, she then grabbed a pair of socks and her trusty trainers and quietly made her down to the darkened kitchen where she put the kettle on the hob for tea. She didn't know if Charlie preferred coffee or tea, but she knew that Viktor liked dark roast coffee first thing in the morning so she rummaged around the cabinets, looking for everything she would need for the drink. Or the 'dark sludge' as she liked to call it ever since she was a little girl and had accidentally drunk her father's sweetened black concoction.

In the back of one of the cabinets, she found a French press and set it on the counter with everything Viktor would need for his coffee.

The kettle just started to whistle as she set three chipped cups onto the countertop. She turned off the stove and picked up the kettle, pouring the boiling water over the loose Earl Grey leaves she had found next to the French press.

As her tea steeped, Hermione found some plain yoghurt in the fridge that she paired with some granola and a banana, and then put on her socks and trainers. She added a splash of milk and a touch of sugar to her steeped tea before heading out to the terrace to enjoy her breakfast.

Setting her breakfast on the low ledge surrounding the stone terrace, Hermione pulled her wand back out and conjured a table and three chairs. She paused for a moment as she tried to decide whether she should go ahead and add the lounge chairs she'd thought about yesterday or not.

"Oh, what the hell," she muttered before she flicked her left wrist three times, leaving three comfortable looking lounge chairs to take up the most of the space on the far side of the terrace. "We'll want somewhere to relax later after duelling."

She moved to the little table and settled down to enjoy her breakfast and the quiet of the early morning. The scent of blooming flowers on the edge of the forest helped to relax her further.

It was nearly an hour and another cuppa later before she saw either of her new housemates.

"What is that you're wearing?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Charlie, who had just stepped out onto the terrace, his own chipped cup in hand. She glanced down at the shirt she wore and shrugged. "It's one of Ron's old jerseys, he forgot it in the tent when he left Harry and I for a time."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head before sitting next to her. "Oh no, love, that jersey is mine. Seven, which is the number on the back of your shirt, is the number for Seekers."

She stared at him in surprise for a moment, Hermione had never paid attention to the number on the back of the jersey, so she had no idea that it wasn't Ron's. Hermione was silent for a few more moments as she plucked at the hem, a frown tugging on the corners of her lips. "Er, would you like it back?"

The redhead shook his head in response. "Oh hell no, it wouldn't fit for one. And two? It looks sexy as hell on you."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as a bright blush bloomed on her cheeks.

"He is right, Milichka," Viktor agreed as he joined them at the table.

Hermione turned to look at the Bulgarian wizard, her blush never wavering in its intensity.

A grin spread across his face. "Although, I think you vould look better in the dark red of my team."

Charlie looked at Viktor, a devilish glint sparkling in his eyes. "Well, we could always have a special jersey made for her with both our names on the back. Both Gryffindor and the Bulgarian team wear red."

Hermione shook her head. "And why would I wear something like that?"

"Because we wouldn't let you wear anything else around the house."

She laughed. "Not even knickers?"

It was Viktor who answered her. "No, definitely not."

Her eyes widened, not expecting that answer. She looked from one wizard to the other, trying to process what was actually happening. Hermione shifted slightly in her seat, trying to relieve some of the tension that returned full force from earlier that morning.

It didn't work.

* * *

Hermione sat breathing deeply as she watched Charlie and Viktor duel in the valley in front of their safe house. She had been out there with them, but with her arm still healing, she was struggling to get the movements just right with her left arm rather than her right.

"Tempus," she muttered, moving her hand in a small clockwise circle. It was almost noon, and a loud grumble from her stomach confirmed that it had been too long since her breakfast that morning. She slid from the ledge and made her way inside to make some sandwiches for the three of them.

Hermione used her wand to levitate a tray she'd found in the china cabinet in the dining room. The slaver was weighed down with sandwiches, crisps, two pitchers, one full of pumpkin juice and the other of ice cold water, along with plates, napkins, and glasses. Setting the tray on the table, she set a place for each of them before looking to see where Charlie and Viktor were. The duo was still battling with each other, but they were now quite aways out into the field in front of their safe house.

"Expecto Patronum," she said flicking her wand. Her silvery otter leapt from her wand and circled her a couple times before coming to a stop in front of her. "Charlie, Viktor, lunch is ready for when you're done."

The little Patronus gave a short nod, and then it sped away from her, swimming and diving in silvery waters that appeared as it moved. The magic left behind from her otter slowly fluttered down before disappearing altogether once it came in contact with the ground.

Hermione looked back to Charlie and Viktor just as the stinging hex Viktor called out made an impact with the inside of Charlie's left leg. She winced, knowing how painful those could be on such sensitive areas. "You okay?" She yelled towards them now that their attention was no longer on their practice duel.

A short nod from Charlie was all she needed before she sat down at the table to wait for the two wizards to join her. As she waited, she let thoughts of the previous day flood her mind. Now that she was awake and her brain wasn't clouded with sleep and racy dreams, she found that she was able to think more clearly about what happened to her and Neville. They had been in the safe house in the north of France for only a couple of weeks before Death Eaters had found their way inside. There were only a handful of people that knew about the safe house, but no one on that list would be someone she could see betraying them. And yes, she knew that morning that she'd decided to leave it for those back home to figure out, but her brain wouldn't let it go.

"Knut for your thoughts," Charlie questioned as he hobbled towards the nearest chair.

Hermione broke from her thoughts and frowned at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Charlie laughed. "Yes, I'll be fine in a little bit. Once we eat, I'll go put some burn paste on it to help."

She looked at him in surprise.

Charlie shrugged. "What? It works much better than anything else, and it already has aloe in it, so you only need the burn paste rather than something for the sting _and_ something to help with the heat."

"Huh," Hermione mused. "I never thought about it that way."

"That's Gus for you. He's an absolute genius with all things medicinal," Charlie replied. "He's pretty damn good with plants, too."

"I'll have to keep that in mind for after the war and let Neville know. He'd love to meet Gus, and I'd like to properly thank him for helping me."

Charlie frowned. "What did you have in mind in a way of thanking him?"

"What?" Hermione stared at him in surprise at his question for a moment before her eyes widened and she wrinkled her nose. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Charles Weasley! Nothing like that. I was thinking something more like a nice plant or something, but I don't know what exactly, just not that."

Victor chuckled in his seat from his side of the table.

She picked up a sandwich from the large plate she had placed them on earlier and set it on her own before she looked at him. "What?" She questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

Victor shook his head as he swallowed the bite of food in his mouth. "I have nothing to say," he replied, "except lunch is very good."

Hermione stared at him for a moment as she tried to figure out if he indeed did not have anything to add. The look he sent her in return gave nothing away.

"How's your arm?" Charlie asked pulling the two away from their staring contest.

Hermione's left hand involuntarily reached for the bandage covering her right arm. "It's still a bit sore and stiff," she replied, "but as Gus said it should be fully healed within the next day or so."

"Good," Charlie said. "So as long as the battle isn't tomorrow then you'll be back to full strength."

Hermione nodded in agreement before taking a bite from her own sandwich.

The trio fell silent as they enjoyed the simple lunch Hermione made.

The sight of a pair of squirrels chase each other across the field now that the humans were no longer out there pulled her mind from the disturbing thoughts that plagued her earlier.

There was a slight breeze blowing through the valley that caused a loose shingle to flap against the roof every so often.

The wind swirled through the valley and forest around them, bringing with it the same flowers from that morning. Along with it was the dark, earthy scent of soil and grass mixed with the acrid smell of recently cast spells, and just a hint of something else Hermione couldn't quite put a name on.

A few minutes later, a particularly strong gust of wind brought more of that deep, musky scent with it. She looked around, and her eyes widened as she realised which direction the wind was blowing from and what, or rather who, she was smelling. It was a mixture of Charlie blended with Viktor, and it was a heady combination.

Lust flared in her veins, and Hermione slammed her eyes shut as she struggled to keep from outwardly reacting to her inner battle.

"Where did the dishes come from, because my mum would love to see them," Charlie said, obvious to Hermione's silent struggle.

Or maybe not so obvious, she wasn't sure, but either way, his question pulled her back to the two wizards sitting with her.

“Prababa,” Viktor answered Charlie’s question.

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Your great-grandmother’s? They're in amazing condition.”

“They vere handmade present from her husband, so she cherished them always.”

“I can see why,” Hermione said. “The detailing is stunning.”

“Thanks. She vould be happy to know others like them. My baba did not so they sent here.”

Hermione frowned. “That’s sad, but at the same time it means we get to enjoy them here.”

Charlie nodded in agreement as he finished the last of his lunch. “Are you both almost finished?” At their nods, he stood up and started collecting their dirty dishes. “I'll take care of all this and then my leg if the two of you want to go back out and continue practising.”

“You sure?” Hermione questioned.

“Yeah, I can put everything in the kitchen and charm them to wash while I go upstairs and take care of my leg.”

“Okay,” Hermione replied as she helped place the last of their dishes on the tray. “We’ll see you in a little bit.”

“Sounds good.” He helped Hermione from her chair before he gathered the tray and disappeared inside the house. Walking into the kitchen, Charlie did as he said and placed their dirty dishes in the sink and charming them to wash. He then disappeared upstairs to attend to his leg.

A few minutes later, Charlie was about to head back down the stairs when he looked outside and took in the sight below him in the clearing. The duo had taken a short break from their mini duel and Viktor was standing behind Hermione, helping her with wand movements for a spell. As he watched them, he realised that they made a sexy couple.

Descending the stairs, Charlie knew he wanted both of them. Ever since the Triwizard Tournament, he and Viktor had kept in contact and had even met up for drinks on occasion when the former Quidditch player was in the area. It was during those meetings and owls that Charlie realised he could see himself with the Bulgarian wizard. As for Hermione, he'd seen her off and on in passing throughout the past few years of the war, and she'd grown into a beautiful witch. She wasn't the type of stunning witch that beguiled most men. Her beauty was more subtle, and that's what drew him to her. And apparently, Viktor also.

He'd watched the two of them since they arrived and he could already see the tension building. Fuck, he could feel it building between all three of them. Stepping out onto the terrace, he continued to watch his housemates in silence for a few moments before finally making his way out into the clearing.

Once he was close enough, he called out to them.

They didn't jump apart like he expected, but the guilty and embarrassed expressions they wore told him all he needed to know.

The hungry look Hermione sent his and Viktor's way as they joked around later that evening after dinner cemented his wild idea. He just needed to get Viktor onto his side, and then he knew the two of them would be able to convince Hermione to their way of thinking.


	4. Day Five: Another Door Opens

Groaning, Hermione rolled over in bed. She’d not slept well at all the night before due to the growing tensions between her and her two housemates. Not just any tensions, oh no, everything between them was electrified and had a heavy sexual undertone to it. Even the hours they spent training together were charged and it was starting to drive her spare.

Their first full day at their new safe house was pretty uneventful except for her realisation at lunch that day. She paused for a moment as she played the rest of the day through her mind. A light blush stole across her cheeks as she remembered the teasing and joking all three of them participated in with each other. And that’s not even taking into consideration the touches both wizards gave her and those that they shared with each other. She just hoped her looks went unnoticed.

Days two and three went much the same way as their first day, but the tensions had ratcheted up quite a few notches. Not only had the touches increased but Charlie and Viktor’s flirting had skyrocketed. The flirting from the redheaded wizard wasn’t a surprise to her, but Viktor’s flirting was out of character from the reserve wizard she remembered from the Triwizard Tournament. It made her wonder what happened to him over the previous eight years to bring him this far out of his shell. The two wizards flirting with her was confusing enough as it was, but seeing them also flirt with each other threw her head for a loop.

Did they want her? Or each other? It’s not like they’d all be together. Right?

Ever since their first full day in the new safe house, the three of them had worked hard to train for the upcoming final battle, but it was times like this that had her so out of sorts. These quiet times were when her mind would wander to things they shouldn’t. She should be thinking of everything they still needed to review before the coming battle instead of daydreaming about the two wizards she was sharing space with and the interactions between the three of them.

But the thoughts would not leave her no matter how hard she tried. It didn’t help that the previous morning she saw something she shouldn’t. Or rather she shouldn’t have stayed so long watching the two wizards during such an intimate moment. Especially when she realised that their flirting with her was just that, flirting. Even with that realisation, her heart was still holding out some hope. No matter how small that hope was.

What Hermione didn’t know was that the whole scene was orchestrated by the two wizards she found herself torn between.

Her alarm going off a second time, pulled her from her conflicting thoughts. She rolled out of bed and slipped into jeans, a tee shirt, and her trusty trainers before making her way down to find something to eat for breakfast. As she neared the door to Charlie’s room or did both of them use the room now? She still wasn’t sure, but she made sure to stay not step close enough to find out.

It was when she arrived downstairs to the kitchen that her efforts were wasted this morning. Charlie and Viktor had already been in the kitchen and left. Making her own breakfast, she followed her housemates outside to the front patio.

It was hours later when the three of them had decided to call it a day and were going to shower and change before making dinner. Charlie and Viktor offered to let Hermione go first so she could have the hot water. She assumed they wanted some alone time and that she wasn’t welcome, so she darted inside to leave them alone.

After she grabbed her clothes to change into for the evening, Hermione quietly closed the bathroom door behind her and set her change of clothes on the counter next to the sink. She pulled towels out from the linen closet in the corner and hung them on the wall next to the shower.

Turning around, she realised she’d left her wand and knickers in her bedroom. Retreating back into her bedroom, she grabbed both items and as she passed the window next to the dresser she couldn’t stop herself from looking outside to get a better look of the valley as the sun slowly started to set for the day.

As she looked out the window, she noticed that there was a storm brewing on the horizon. The field itself was still clear, but the setting sun was moving in and out of the incoming clouds creating streaks of sunshine along the darkening ground. As her eyes traversed the valley floor she did her best to avoid looking at the patio below, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t keep her eyes away for long.

She glanced down and her heart caught in her throat at the sight. She had expected to find the two wizards in a ‘compromising’ position, but the two wizards were just relaxing on the lounge chairs she had conjured days ago. They had both removed their shirts as they cooled off.

Viktor was lying on his back with his hands behind his head as he looked skyward. Glancing to his left, she saw Charlie was only a couple feet away on his own lounge chair. The redheaded dragon keeper was lying on his side facing Viktor.

The two handsome wizards looked to be deep in conversation, but their conversation seemed to suddenly not be enough for Charlie as he slid off his chair and moved to straddle Viktor’s hips.

Hermione knew they were together, how could she not from yesterday, but to see it caused shock to bloom across her face as Charlie leaned down and kissed their Bulgarian housemate. Her heart plummeted down into her stomach as Viktor eagerly responded, tangling his large hands in Charlie's shaggy hair.

The two wizards separated, an intense look passing between them and she felt her heart shatter as she realised any chance she had with either of them had blown away in the incoming storm.

Hermione turned away in mortification as she felt lust course through her as Charlie kissed his way down Viktor's body. She missed the soft smile that tugged on the corners of the Bulgarian wizard’s lips as his eyes darted up to where she last stood and his lover tugged on the zip of his jeans.

* * *

“You want her, don't you?” Charlie questioned Viktor as he kissed down his body. “You want her just as much as you want me.”

Viktor looked up to Hermione’s bedroom window as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He grinned before replying, “Yes, you know I do, but do not deny that you vant her as much as me.”

“Never said I didn't,” Charlie agreed with a smirk before he wrapped his lips around Viktor's hard cock, his tongue swirling around the tip.

The dark-haired wizard's voice was hoarse as he swore in Bulgarian. 

Charlie gave another hard suck before his released Viktor's cock with a loud pop. He looked up at his lover and smirked. "Do you speak to your mother that way, iubițel?"

Viktor looked down at him, his dark brown eyes blown wide with lust. "Opredeleno ne," he replied in Bulgarian before repeating himself in English, "Definitely not."

Charlie wrapped a calloused hand around his cock. "Would you use that dirty mouth of yours to suck my cock as I teased Hermione?" He tilted his head to the side. "Or would you rather I suck your cock while you had your head buried between her luscious legs?"

"Fuck!" Viktor exclaimed as he arched into the hand wrapped around him. "Any! All! Everything!"

Charlie tugged on Viktor's cock and leaned down to give one last lick to the tip before he released him completely. He carefully tucked Viktor's cock back into his jeans before he crawled his way back up Viktor's body. Dropping his head, he kissed Viktor hard, their tongues battling for dominance.

They slowly pulled away, both wizards breathing heavily.

“Then let’s go get our witch.”

Viktor grinned wickedly in response to Charlie’s statement.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Hermione stood under the warm shower spray trying to wrap her mind around the image she'd just seen. She had nothing against two wizards being together, she was just upset that she'd missed her chance with Viktor. And Charlie if she was honest with herself. Hermione didn't know the dragon keeper as well as she did his siblings, or even Viktor, but these past few days she'd felt a pull towards him that she couldn't explain.

"It doesn't matter now," she mumbled.

She sighed as the warm water continued to run over her aching muscles. She hadn't slept well the night before and after hours of training and duelling with and against the two wizards her body ached something terrible. Hermione rolled her shoulders trying to help the pounding water ease the knots in her muscles.

As Hermione stood there, her mind kept playing the scene between her two housemates over and over behind closed eyelids. She groaned in frustration as she felt lust course through her body as her brain played out different possibilities of what Charlie and Viktor could now be doing together outside.

"Sweet Nimune," she moaned as her hands slid over her wet skin. "What's wrong with me?" Her right hand paused to tease her nipples as her left continued down over her flat tummy and into her wiry brown curls. The tip of one of her fingers brushed against her clit. "Oh, that's why. Wrong plumbing. Just my luck."

“Fuck that’s hot, love,” a voice said from the doorway causing Hermione to scream in fright. Her hands flew out to catch herself on the tiled wall to her left and the half glass wall in front of her as her foot slipped on the shower floor.

A pair of strong, rough hands grasped her arms to help steady her. Hermione's eyes flew up to lock with Viktor's.

"Oh, Merlin, this couldn't be any more embarrassing," she groaned as she put her hands on Viktor's still clothed chest.

"Why would you say that?"

She looked over at Charlie, who was standing on the other side of the glass wall. Hermione shot him a glare as a bright red blush flared up her neck and across her cheeks. "Why do you think? You catch me touching myself and bemoaning my luck at not being the right sex for either you."

Charlie grinned as he reached around the wall and cupped her cheek. "There is definitely nothing wrong with your plumbing, love. We just happen to like each other's plumbing, also."

Hermione stared at him dumbfounded. "Wait, what? I don't understand."

Charlie brushed his calloused thumb over her wet lips. "I think you do understand, love." He flashed her a wicked smirk. "Or would you rather we showed you?"

"I, uh..." She felt Viktor squeeze her arms where his hands still steadied her. Turning to look at him, she realised that his lower half was completely soaked. "You're wet!" She blurted out.

Charlie laughed as Viktor leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Although, I am not as vet as you are, Milichka."

Hermione's blush returned as her hands slipped from Viktor's arms. His comment brought her back to the situation in front of her. “Um, can we all talk first? I know you're both act first ask questions later kind of guys, but at the moment, I'm at a real disadvantage compared to both of you.”

“Of course, love,” Charlie replied as he stepped back. “I think Viktor and I could wait a few more minutes. Showers and we'll meet downstairs?”

Hermione nodded quietly.

“Come on, Viktor,” Charlie said with a grin as he grabbed the other wizard’s wrist and pulled him out of Hermione's bathroom. Before he disappeared, Charlie looked back at her and winked. “Don't take too long, love.”

* * *

Hermione slowly woke up the next morning and just lay in bed for a few moments thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days. This time six days ago, she was still in her safe house in northern France with Neville. Today, she was over two thousand kilometres away in a completely different country with two wizards she hadn't seen since Bill and Fleur's wedding well over four years ago.

She stretched and felt a deep ache in her muscles that she hadn't felt in almost two years when her fiery relationship with Seamus suddenly ended when he was killed in an ambush in Hogsmeade. Glancing to either side of her, she smiled. It always amazed her how much life can change in the blink of an eye.


	5. Day Seven, Part One: The Heat Rises

Her back arched as Charlie and Viktor set a steady rhythm. As Viktor would push in, Charlie would pull back. A moan was torn from deep within her as Charlie's long cock pressed against her cervix as he bottomed out.

He gripped her hip with one hand, his calloused fingers digging into the flesh. He idly realised that she would have quite the bruise later. With his free hand, he pulled her down for a fierce kiss; their teeth clacking together.

She hissed into their kiss as he nipped at her lower lip and curled her fingers against his chest. Her short, ink-stained nails dug into his skin, leaving crescent-shaped indentations behind.

Gasping for breath, Charlie broke their kiss. His blue eyes bright and dilated as he stared up at Hermione and Viktor behind her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Viktor's hand slide around the other side of Hermione's waist from where his own hand was still gripping her hip to help her rock between them.

Viktor's hand slipped between Charlie and Hermione's bodies and rubbed against her clit. His other hand snaked into her hair and pulled her back to him. Their lips met in a kiss of their own. It wasn't as demanding and aggressive as her's had been with Charlie, but it was no less passionate.

The new angle sent a jolt of pleasure straight through her redheaded lover. "Fuck! I could do this all day, every day," Charlie moaned as he arched up into her.

Hermione broke her kiss with Viktor and turned to look at Charlie, an amused smile lighting up her face. "While I would love to shag the two of you all the time, I'm pretty sure we would chafe pretty badly."

Charlie pinched her arse. "Smart arse."

She smirked.

"Minx." Viktor pinched her clit and bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Hermione moaned, clenching her inner muscles around their cocks. She reached behind her and tangled her hand in Viktor's shaggy black locks holding him against her.

Charlie grasped her other wrist in his hand, and her eyes fluttered shut as his lips wrapped around her fingers one at a time. He stilled beneath her as his seed shot up into her.

"Merlin," she moaned as her orgasm roared through her in wave after delicious wave. Her inner muscles clamped down on their cocks as she shuddered between them.

She collapsed forward against Charlie.

Viktor's hand was still tangled in her hair, keeping her from landing too heavily on him. He thrust against her a half dozen more times before he buried himself to the hilt and emptied himself into her arse.

The three of them lay in a sweaty pile on one of the loungers she'd conjured earlier that week, trying to catch their breath when a silvery lynx appeared on the terrace with them.

They were so shocked to even see Kingsley's Patronus that none of them moved as it opened its mouth and their leader's voice filled the valley's silence. "You have less than a half hour to get here. The final battle is about to begin. Hermione, check your Galleon for the coordinates from Ron."

Hermione didn't even wait for Kingsley's lynx to disappear entirely before she moved from between Charlie and Viktor and raised her wand. "Accio beaded bag."

They didn't have to wait long for her handbag to come flying out of their safe house. Holding out her free hand for her carryall, she reached for the flap and yanked it open. She proceeded to dig around, searching for her charmed fake Galleon.

"Where are we going?" Charlie questioned as he quickly got dressed. Hermione looked over and saw that Viktor was doing the same.

"Just a moment," Hermione replied as she frantically searched for the little piece of metal. "Where is it?" She frowned for a moment before her ink-stained hands finally closed around the elusive Galleon. "Ah ha!" Hermione grinned as she extracted her hand. Turning it around, she read over what Ron sent her. She tilted her head to the side as she tried to figure out where the coordinates were sending them. "Somewhere in Wales, I think."

Charlie held out his hand. "Let me see."

Hermione handed over the coin to let Charlie read it.

"It looks like it's somewhere in the middle of Brecon Beacons National Park."

"That doesn't make much sense," Hermione mused as she also started to get dressed. "There's not a wizarding village near there, so how did the battle end up there?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Viktor spoke up, "Ve have only twenty minutes to meet vith rest of Order."

"You're right, Viktor," Hermione agreed.

"Let me send the coordinates to Gus, and then we'll leave," Charlie said.  
Hermione turned to Viktor as Charlie stepped away to send the coordinates to Gus' charmed fake Galleon. "Are you going to ward the house when we leave or are you going to leave it so if anyone needs to come here we can send them here?"

Viktor thought over what she said for a moment before he responded, "I vould like to keep house secret for now. If ve need to send people here, then ve can do so later."

"Makes sense." She looked at her lovers. "I know we all just got dressed, but we should probably change into our battle gear real quick."

"I can Apparate from outside front door," Viktor suggested.

"That would save us time after changing." Hermione turned to Charlie who had just finished sending the coordinates to Gus. "Are you finished sending the information to Gus?"

"Yes, and he will gather everyone there and bring them along. So we're good to go change and leave from here."

"All right, let's go," Hermione said.

The trio quickly made their way back into the safe house before going up to their rooms to change. Less than ten minutes later they were stood outside their home for the last week, making sure they had everything they needed.

Charlie looked at the others. "Everyone good?"

Viktor nodded.

"Yes," Hermione glanced at Viktor. "Are you ready?"

"Da," Viktor replied.

"Okay, let's go."

Viktor warded his family home before turning back to Charlie and Hermione. "I vill take you first, Milichka."

Hermione nodded. "Charlie, can I have the Galleon? While Viktor comes back for you, I'll create our Portkey."

"Okay." Charlie handed over the small coin and watched as Viktor wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and the two of them disappeared.

She felt the pressure surround them as it felt like they were forced through a small hole in space. The two of them reappeared with a whoosh on the outside the wards. She shook her head to rid herself of the fuzzy after effects.

"You okay?"

Hermione nodded as she rummaged through her beaded bag once again. 

"Yes, go get Charlie, and I will set this up." Her hand reappeared, and she held up the golf ball that Neville had thrown at her when they were forced to leave their safe house in France just a week ago.

Viktor nodded and disappeared.

She looked at the coordinates again and quickly charmed the golf ball with their destination. Hermione grinned to herself at how easy it was for her to create the Portkey once she knew what spells she needed beyond the Portus spell to activate it. The key for the Order members was that they were able to reuse them many times over and each Portkey had an untraceable spell cast on it.

Viktor returned seconds after he left, this time with Charlie in tow. He proceeded to put up additional wards now that there was no one on the property.

Hermione looked up where she knew the safe house was located, but all she saw was an empty field. She frowned. "It's so weird to know that your family's beautiful home is there, but we're not able to see it."

Viktor turned around and smiled at her. "I am glad you like it. Ve can come back after var to recover."

"I would like that. It's nice and quiet and would be a great place to relax."

Charlie reached out and touched her arm. "Speaking of war, I think we should be going. The sooner we can take care of Riddle and his Death Eaters," he flashed them a wicked grin, "the sooner we can return here and spend time together."

Hermione shook her head. "We're about to go into battle, and you're thinking about sex."

Charlie laughed. "With you two around? Of course." He reached for the golf ball in her hands. "Let's go."

Viktor also reached out as Hermione raised her wand to activate the Portkey.

"Portus."

The trio disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving the quiet Serbian countryside behind them and a small red squirrel staring at where they had just been standing.

* * *

Hermione, along with Charlie and Viktor, watched as the ground quickly moved towards them as they neared the coordinates Ron had provided them. As she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her first time Portkeying and ending up sprawled across the ground in a heap of limbs with Ginny, Harry, and Ron flashed before her eyelids. Thankfully, that disaster had never occurred again for her. The Portkey slowed down, and the three of them walked the last couple feet to the ground.

Once the world stopped spinning, they turned around to view their surroundings and figure out where everyone was located.

Order members were running around everywhere. It took them a moment to find someone in charge. It was Charlie who spotted him.

"There's Kingsley," he said as he pointed to the tall interim Minister. He grabbed their hands and quickly lead them in the direction of their leader.

Hermione continued to look around as they weaved their way through their fellow fighters. Order members and Aurors made up most of their numbers, but there were many others that the three did not recognise, but knew to be on their side.

"I don't see Harry or Ron," Hermione pointed out.

"It's possible that they're either not here yet or they could be inside the tent where Kingsley just disappeared into."

Once they reached the tent, Hermione popped her head through the doorway. "We're here, sir."

Kingsley turned around from the table he was standing behind. "Hermione! Come in, please. I was about to start the briefing."

Hermione made her way into the tent with Charlie and Viktor right behind her. They joined the rest of the commanders around the large table, with Harry and Ron across from them. There was a three-dimensional image of the surrounding countryside hovering a few inches above the tabletop. The group listened intently as Kingsley, and then Harry went over all of the plans they had prepared.

When their meeting was done, Hermione turned to Charlie and Viktor. "I'll be right back. I just want to say hello to Harry and Ron, and then we'll go meet up with our teams."

"We'll wait for you outside," Charlie replied.

"Thanks." She turned around and quickly made her way over to her longtime best friends. Hermione didn't say anything as she gathered them both into a fierce hug.

"Hermione," Harry whispered into her hair. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you both too." She pulled back to get a good look at them. "I'm sorry we haven't seen each other sooner."

Ron shook his head. "It hasn't been your fault. We've all been busy hiding and fighting and just trying to survive for these past four years."

"Ron's right, Hermione," Harry added. "It's time we end this."

Hermione searched his face for a moment before she asked, "Are you ready?"

Harry didn't hesitate as he nodded and said, "Yes."

She gave a short nod of her own head in response. "And you Ron? Are you ready?"

The redheaded wizard gave her a determined look. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. See you on the other side." She kissed both their cheeks before she turned around to leave the tent.

"Hermione," Kingsley called as she stepped away from Harry and Ron.

She made her way over to him. "Yes, sir?"

He observed her for a few moments. His intense stare making her feel vulnerable. Only once he seemed to come to a conclusion did he ask, "Will the three of you be okay fighting? No distractions if one of you goes down?"

"Between me, Harry, and Ron? No, we'll be fine."

"No, between you, Charlie, and Viktor."

Her eyes widened. "I… uh—"

"When Harry was talking earlier, I saw the protective way the two of them stood next to you."

"Oh." She paused for a moment as she thought about how she'd feel if one or both of her lovers were to perish in this battle. "I'm not going to lie to you, sir, and say that if one, or two, of us, were to go down that the others would keep going like nothing happened," she took a deep breath, "but we're not going to stop fighting just because one of the others goes down."

Kingsley nodded his head. "Good. Now, get out there and brief your group before we head out."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione turned around and quickly made her way back out of the tent. Looking around, she spotted Charlie and Viktor just off to her right. She walked over to them and then they all quietly made their way to where their groups would be waiting for them.

As they neared where they would have to separate, Charlie reached out and placed a hand on Hermione and Viktor's shoulders. They turned to face him. "I know we've not had much time together, but when we all make it out alive, I would like to spend more time getting to know both of you better."

"Da," Viktor agreed.

Hermione looked down with a frown marring her features. 

"Milichka?" Viktor questioned as he grasped her hand.

She looked at Charlie through her lashes. "Don't you mean if?"

The redheaded wizard shook his head as he slid his hand down her arm to grasp her free hand. "No, I meant what I said when I used when because I know the three of us will be here once everything is over."

Hermione tilted her head up to look at him fully. She locked eyes with Charlie for a few moments before turning her attention to Viktor where she saw the same determination in his dark brown orbs as she did in Charlie's bright blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, she let a smile replace her frown and nodded her head. "When it is."

* * *

Everything had started out according to how the Order planned, but not even a half hour into the battle everything went to hell in a fast Gringott's cart when Voldemort let loose his legion of mountain trolls and giants.

She'd long lost count of how long they had been fighting. At this point, she didn't know where most of her team was at. Hell, she didn't even know who was alive and who had perished. She had finally incapacitated a Death Eater who she thought may have been Thorfinn Rowle, but she didn't want to waste any time pulling his mask off to find out for sure.

Looking around, Hermione spotted a small masked Death Eater trying to sneak up behind Kingsley as he battled Antonin Dolohov. She wordlessly sent a slicing hex in the smaller Death Eater's direction, cutting into their shoulder and slicing off half of their hood to reveal long, ashy blonde hair.

The Death Eater in question stopped their advance on Kingsley to turn and face their attacker.

Hermione slowly walked closer, and as the Death Eater removed their robe, she could see that she was going to be facing off against a fellow female. The other witch didn't take any time to try and heal the cuts Hermione had caused to her shoulder before she shot a nonverbal, dark orange hex in the brunette witch's direction.

Hermione raised her wand, casting her own nonverbal spell. As the female Death Eater's hex neared her, she smirked as her Protego charm flared bright blue as it absorbed the orange light.

That severing hex was the start of another long, drawn-out fight for Hermione. She fought her opponent with everything in her, but she knew that the longer the war raged on, especially today's battle, the more likely it was that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be the ones victorious. Sending a series of stunning, slicing, and incarceration spells across to the little blonde, Hermione hoped against everything that Harry would kill the snake-faced bastard once and for all.

"Why in the bloody hell won't you just die already? You were supposed to die at the safe house!" The other witch screamed after they had been battling for another fifteen minutes. "Why won't you leave Neville alone?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the unusual words as she tried to process what exactly she was hearing. She looked at the other witch confused as she called out, "Neville? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Neville is mine!" A barrage of hexes and curses followed her exclamation.

Hermione threw up the strongest shield spell she knew as she tried to protect herself from the onslaught. She held her wand arm steady as she hoped that the witch's ire would sputter out soon. As she continued to stay on the defensive, she tried to figure out what exactly was going on and who she was fighting against. It had to be someone that she knew and quite well if she was someone that considered one of the Order's generals hers. And was blonde. Hermione frowned as she realised that there were only a couple witches that fell into that category.

Suddenly, the witch stopped spellcasting and screeched at her, "He's mine, you whore!"

Hermione shook her head sadly as she realised who was standing before her. "Hannah?"

The witch in question used her wand to flick away her mask, revealing Hannah Abbott, rage twisting her once pretty features.

Hermione lowered her wand a fraction before she raised it back up and steadied herself again. "You're the mole? Buy why?"

Hannah smirked at her. "My family has been involved with the Dark Lord since he went to school with my grandfather."

"What about your mum in 6th year?"

"She's alive, and in fact, she's here fighting today." The little blonde's smirk turned smug. "Her "death" in our 6th year was just a ruse to allow me to spend time working on my spying abilities for when I joined your precious Order."

Hermione started going on the offensive as she had Hannah distracted by answering her questions.

Hannah growled as she slashed her wand back and forth, trying to fend off Hermione.

Suddenly, a third voice yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Milichka=My Darling


	6. Day Seven, Part Two: Boiling Point

Hermione's vision was filled with the green light of the Killing Curse. She froze as she was momentarily blinded by the bright spell.

Hannah's eyes widened for a few seconds before the light in her pale blue eyes was extinguished.

Hermione stared in shock at her former schoolmate as she dropped to her knees before her body fell face first to the ground. Tears sprung to her eyes as she mourned the loss of the once bubbly Hufflepuff. The sound of wood exploding off to her left, brought Hermione back to the present. She looked up to see who took out her opponent.

The tears in her eyes spilt down her cheeks unchecked at who she saw on the other side of Hannah.

She started toward him. "Neville, are yo—"

He shook his head sharply. "Let's go back to camp for a few minutes. You have some cuts that need to be healed, and your left arm needs to be tended to also."

Hermione looked down at her left arm and nearly threw up at the sight. Hannah had caught her with a blasting hex, and even though she had a shield charm up, Hermione had put up her arm to protect her face anyways. With the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she never realised that some of the hex had made it through her spell and apparently blasted her forearm. Pieces of bone were poking through the skin and made the outside of her arm look like a mini bloodied icefield.

Her vision swam, but Neville had reached her by now and grasped her right elbow in his hand. "I'll Apparate us back to camp so you can be looked at properly. Hold tight, Hermione."

She clung to him tightly with her good arm and slammed her eyes shut just before they disappeared from the battlefield.

Hermione felt her feet hit the ground as they reappeared only a couple miles from where she had been battling Hannah. She couldn't hear anything because the only thing she _could_ hear was the blood roaring through her veins.

Neville placed both hands on her, to help keep her steady as she tried to get her bearings.

The sharp call of the Hogwarts matron, Madame Pomfrey, finally broke through her silence. "Miss Granger! Mr Longbottom! Where's the injury?"

Neville gently grasped Hermione's left hand and showed the matron.

Stars flashed behind her eyelids at the movement.

Poppy gasped. "What in Merlin's name happened, Miss Granger?"

"If I could lay down then I would be happy to try and explain what I think happened," Hermione replied.

"Mr Longbottom, please take Miss Granger over to the bed on the far right. I will be with you both in a moment."

Neville gently moved her arm back to her side before he released it and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hold on to me," he whispered.

Hermione blindly followed Neville as he guided her to where the matron had indicated.

Once she was settled, he stepped back and looked at her as she finally opened her eyes. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Hermione thought about his question for a moment before realising that they needed to talk about what happened back on the battlefield. "Yes, please."

"Okay," Neville replied as he conjured a chair to sit on her right side.

"Now, Miss Granger, please tell me what happened," the matron said as she appeared on Hermione's left.

"I was battling a female Death Eater when she caught me with a blasting hex that partially penetrated my shield charm. I had put up my arm to protect my face, so it took the brunt of her hex that made it through. With all of the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I didn't realise that I had been hit by Hannah's curse until Neville pointed it out. And now my arm looks like a small bloodied icefield."

The matron frowned. "I've never seen such a thing happen before. First things first, here is a mild pain potion. It's strong enough to take the edge off, but you won't be passing out any time soon. I will give you a stronger potion once this one wears off in a couple hours so you can sleep comfortably while the Skele-gro works."

"Can we wait for anything stronger until after the fighting is over?" Hermione drank the potion, coughing as it burned going down.

Madame Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at her. "We'll see what's going on. My first priority is to make sure you are healing properly and not in pain."

"I know, but—"

"Hermione," Neville said cutting her off. "Don't worry. Someone will come to get you once the battle is over."

"What I can do, Miss Granger, is give you a stronger pain potion, but in a smaller dose. I will warn you that you may feel the effects of the Skele-gro potion."

"I understand, Madame Pomfrey. I just want to make sure everyone is okay, and we end this once and for all." She turned and looked at Neville. "And I really hate that I can't be out there with you all."

"It's okay, Hermione," Neville told her, "everyone will understand. Your only worry right now should be taking care of yourself."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Better said than done."

"That may be," Madame Pomfrey said. "But he's right. Now, relax and let Mr Longbottom keep you occupied while I work." She raised an eyebrow at the young wizard across the bed from her before she turned back to Hermione and ran her wand over Hermione's arm, muttering a series of diagnostic spells.

"To answer your question from earlier," Neville began. Once Hermione's attention was on him rather than her arm, he added, "I'm fine."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "You're fine? Are you sure?" She paused for a moment trying to decide if she should say what else was on her mind. Deciding that they needed to get this all out between them, she let her voice drop to a whisper as she continued, "You just killed one of our schoolmates. Someone you were pretty close friends with actually. All for me."

"Well, no. I'm not completely fine, but I will be at some point." He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his dirty, ashen face. "I knew something was off for a long time, but with the war going on so much longer than we ever thought it would, I pushed it from my mind since I had more important things to worry about." He sighed. "I'm so sorry I missed what was going on with Hannah. If I had been paying more attention to her then maybe I could have helped her or put a stop to her sooner."

Madame Pomfrey paused in her spellcasting. "Hannah? Do you mean the pretty, young blonde Hufflepuff?"

Neville nodded. "Yes. It turns out she was a Death Eater."

The matron gasped. "Are you having a laugh?"

Neville shook his head sadly. "I wish I were, but she really was a Death Eater, and I killed her to save Hermione."

Madame Pomfrey turned to look at her patient a questioning look upon her kind face.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she confirmed, "Neville's correct." She slowly opened her eyes, pain and sadness swimming in the dark brown depths. "I don't know if you heard her say, but her mum is alive and fighting today. We need to find her and stop her."

"There will be no we, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey admonished as she returned to treating her. "Mr Longbottom can go out, but until I am satisfied that you're not going to pass out any time soon, you're staying here."

Hermione shot her a half smile. "Yes, ma'am."

Neville nodded. "You stay here and let Madame Pomfrey continue to work. I am going to go back out there."

With her good arm, Hermione reached out and grasped his hand. "I didn't say anything earlier but thank you for saving me. I'm sorry that it happened the way it did, but I'm still grateful for your quick thinking."

Neville blushed. "You're one of my best friends, Hermione." His blush faded as his eyes sparkled with mischief in the dim lighting of the makeshift hospital tent. "Plus, I'm pretty sure your wizards would kill me if I let you die." He winked at her.

Hermione's eyes widened. "How?"

"I saw the three of you arrive and after the briefing, I saw your interaction," he squeezed her hand, "I'm happy for you, Hermione. I think you all compliment each other well."

"Thank you, Neville." Hermione sent him a smile. "It's still very new, but after the war is finally over, we plan to see where things go between us."

"Good." He stood up and released Hermione's hand. "You work on healing, and I am going to go see how things are going."

"Oh, did you see Harry at all out there? Or Ron?"

"I saw both of them a couple hours ago, but not recently."

Hermione frowned. "Hmm. Okay. Thanks."

"Take care."

"You too. Make sure you come back to us."

Neville nodded and turned around, leaving the two witches alone.

"Be careful, Mr Longbottom."

"I'll try, Madame Pomfrey."

Before either witch could say anything else, Neville Longbottom disappeared through the entrance of the tent.

"Okay, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said after a moment. "I have all the pieces of your ulna back beneath the skin. Thankfully, your radius wasn't hit also otherwise we'd be here for hours as I sorted out which piece belonged to which bone. I'm going to start closing up all of the little holes, and after that, I will give you some Skele-gro to mend the bone and the pain potion we talked about."

Hermione nodded as she lay back against the pillows. "Thank you."

Madame Pomfrey smiled gently. "My helping to heal the wounded is the least I can do for all of our fighters. Some of you are giving your lives for the cause while others their body parts." She continued to tap her wand against each hole on Hermione's arm. "I know it sounds morbid, and it is, but this is war, and terrible things happen."

Hermione frowned at the ceiling. "Like Neville killing one of his close friends?"

"Yes." She looked up and grinned wickedly at Hermione. "Sometimes good things can come from war too. Tell me, Miss Granger, two wizards?"

A bright red blush flared across her cheeks. She nodded sheepishly.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Miss Granger! Triads, while not as common now as they used to be, are not frowned upon in the wizarding world. Although," the matron paused for a moment as she considered something. "Out of all of the young witches in your class, I'm not surprised that you would be the one to that would have two wizards to balance you. You're a very strong and powerful witch."

Hermione frowned. "You wouldn't know that right now. Sitting here in the infirmary."

Madame Pomfrey huffed. "Just because you're here does not mean there's anything wrong with you." Her wicked grin returned. "Now, who were the wizards Mr Longbottom was talking about before he left?"

Hermione realised there was no reason to try and dissuade the school matron because she didn't give up easily when she was on the hunt for information. Usually the information was of the medical variety, but in this case, she was learning new details in regards to one of her favourite students.

She smiled at the matron. "Charlie Weasley and Viktor Krum."

"Oh, Charlie! He's one of Ron's older brothers. The dashing, stocky one that works with dragons," Madame Pomfrey mused. She winked at Hermione. "Your other wizard, the Bulgarian Bon Bon is also quite the looker now, too."

Hermione's eyes widened comically. "Madame Pomfrey!"

The matron chuckled at Hermione's expression. "What? Just because I'm older doesn't mean I can't appreciate the view, although, my husband might disagree."

Hermione looked at her confused for a moment. "Husband?"

Madame Pomfrey continued to cleanse and heal the younger witch's wounds as she responded, "Yes, I'm married to Severus."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that please."

"My husband is your former Potions professor," she confirmed. "Nothing happened between us until long after he started working at the school. I would never do anything with a student, that's just something I've never understood."

"What about Lily?"

"What about her?"

"Doesn't he still hold a torch for her?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "No, he doesn't. Although, he will always remember her and try and protect her son. No matter how much he may have disliked her husband."

"Madame Pomfrey!" A voice called out as two wizards burst into the medical tent, a third wizard was being carried between them.

All eyes turned to the newcomers.

"Bed to your left," the matron told them.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised who the two wizards were carrying between them.

"NO!" Hermione scrambled to disentangle herself from the bed sheets covering her.

Madame Pomfrey placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down to the bed. "You will stay here, Miss Granger."

"But he—"

"No buts," the matron replied sternly. "I know you want to go to him, but until I can ascertain what is wrong with him, I need you to stay where you are. Plus, I still need to give you your Skele-gro and pain potion, which I will do once I'm able to see what is wrong with him."

She stepped away from Hermione, "Please stay in bed, Miss Granger," and then she was quickly across the tent.

Hermione's stomach was twisted in knots as she watched Madame Pomfrey wave her wand over him multiple times as she whispered spell after spell trying to figure out the extent of the damage. After a tense few minutes, which felt like hours to Hermione, the matron pulled an object from her robes. She tapped it a few times with her wand before placing it in his unconscious grasp and after one last tap, wizard and whatever object she used to create the Portkey were gone.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over to the cabinet, where she dosed out two potions meant for Hermione.

"What was wrong with him? Why'd you send him straight on to St. Mungo's?"

"I do not know the exact extent of what is wrong with him, but I do know that it is beyond my abilities. That is why I sent him straight to St. Mungo's. Now, I want you to take both of these potions and try to relax."

Hermione stared at her dumbfounded. "Relax," she muttered. "Yes, like that is going to happen not with the war still going and I don't know what's going on wi—"

"Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey interrupted as she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It may not seem like it now, but everything will work out. Just take a deep breath." She waited for the young witch to do just that. "Good, now take your potions." Again, she paused to let Hermione down the potions she prescribed her. "I will be here if you need me and St Mungo's will send me updates on his progress, so I will also keep you updated."

"Thank you," Hermione replied as she felt the pain potion start to work and calm her frayed nerves some.

She lay back against the pillows and tried not to think about everything that had happened so far. It hurt too much to think about Hannah's deception, all of her friends and loved ones still out there on the battlefield fighting for what they believed in, and her lover alone and severely injured at St. Mungo's.

The combination of her pain potion and the hum of the noise around her was slowly dragging Hermione's eyelids down when a noise outside the tent put everyone on alert. She sat up and grasped her wand from the table beside her.

Wands were drawn and pointed at the entrance as the occupants waited to see who would come through the flaps.

"Where are they?!" A frantic voice yelled from the other side. Charlie Weasley burst through the entrance; he was dirty and bloodied from head to toe. His red hair was almost standing on end as if he'd been electrocuted and his eyes were wild as he searched for Hermione and Viktor.

"I'm right here, Charlie," Hermione said. She waved him over.

He hurried over to her, and that's when Hermione saw that Harry and Ron were right behind him.

"Are you okay? Where's Viktor?" Charlie asked as he reached her bedside.

"Charlie, calm down," she replied. She grasped his hand with her right and squeezed his fingers. "I will be fine now that Madame Pomfrey has taken care of me."

When she didn't answer his second question right away, Charlie frowned. "What about Viktor? Where is he? I was told he was brought in here not too long ago."

Hermione nodded, but before she could answer Madame Pomfrey explained, "Yes, he was brought in about fifteen minutes ago, but his injuries were beyond my capabilities. I have sent him to St. Mungo's for the Healers there to help him."

Charlie looked at her for a moment before he turned back to Hermione. "Then we need to get there."

Hermione shook her head. "No, we need to get hold of Viktor's parents first. Neither of us is his next of kin so the Healers will not tell us anything."

"Then, let's get Viktor's parents." Charlie leaned down and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead before releasing her hand. "I'll be right back for you, love."

She watched as he turned around and left the tent just as quickly as he'd entered. Hermione smiled softly as his dark red hair, and burly body disappeared knowing that to others he might seem excited, but she could tell that he was just as worried about their other lover as she was.

"Harry," Ron whispered, "have I stepped into an alternate universe?"

The Chosen One snorted, his green eyes glittering with mirth behind his round glasses. "No, Ron, you haven't."

Hermione turned back to her oldest friends. Her smile fell as she thought about Ron's question. "Actually, I think we all have," she said.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Hannah," she paused and cleared her throat as tears sprang to her eyes, "Hannah Abbott and her mum are Death Eaters. Or rather were in Hannah's case."

Stunned silence followed her words.

"Hard to believe, isn't it? Feels like it can't be true? But it is. She's the mole. Or was the mole."

"But her mum died in our 6th year," Ron argued.

"That's what we were supposed to think," Hermione replied. "It was all a ruse."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Harry said, "Voldemort is gone for good, and all of his supporters are either dead or on their way to Azkaban."

"Good." Hermione gave a short nod.

Ron looked at her sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Are you really with both Charlie and Viktor?"

Hermione shrugged one shoulder. "We hit it off this past week but decided that we didn't want to make any decisions about the future until the war was over. So, no, I'm not with either of them right now, but that doesn't mean that we won't be in the future. I'm not worried about where the three of us stand until I know Viktor will be okay."

"Then let's get to St. Mungo's," Charlie said as he walked back over to her bed.

Hermione looked around him at Madame Pomfrey. "Ma'am, may I go with Charlie?"

The Hogwarts matron turned around and silently scrutinised Hermione for a few moments. "If you were going anywhere other than the hospital, I would tell you no, but please be careful and do not jostle your arm."

Hermione grinned. "Thank you!"

"If you feel faint for any reason, let someone there know what happened to you. Or come back and see me." She turned to face the three wizards. "Is that your blood? Are any of you hurt anywhere?"

"I don't think so," Charlie replied as he helped Hermione to stand up.

"Same," Harry said as Ron shook his head.

"Let me check you all over and then you can go. Miss Granger, please at least sit back down."

Hermione didn't argue with her as the edges of her vision started to darken a bit when she stood up.

Madame Pomfrey used her wand to first remove all the blood and grime from the three wizards before she ran a few diagnostic spells. "Looks like it's just a few bumps and bruises. If you'll let the Healers know they can prescribe anything you'll need since I'm starting to run a little low."

"Will do," Charlie confirmed. He turned back to Hermione. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Do you mind carrying me? I'm not too steady on my feet at the moment."

"Of course."

"Here's your Portkey," Madame Pomfrey said, holding out an empty glass phial.

Hermione took it from her. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Miss Granger. Before I go back to my other patients, I have to ask," she looked from Harry to Charlie to Ron, "have any of you seen Severus recently?"

"Severus?" Ron questioned.

Harry's eyes widened as he realised who she was talking about. "You mean Snape?"

"Master Snape, Harry," Hermione chided.

Green eyes looked at her in confusion.

"He's a Potions Master and deserves to be addressed as such."

Before Harry or Ron could say anything, Charlie answered the matron's question, "I saw him when I went to go send an owl to Viktor's parents. He'll be here once everything is sorted."

Madame Pomfrey nodded her head. "Thank you." She turned around and left to tend to her other patients.

"Why does she care where he is?"

Charlie looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow. "Because they're married."

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

Hermione giggled at the shocked looks on their faces as Charlie picked her up in his arms.

"Gather the rest of our family and bring them to St. Mungo's," Charlie said to Ron. "I want our family together, but Hermione and Viktor are my family too."

Harry nodded in response for Ron who was still a little shell shocked.

"Come on, let's go find everyone," Harry said as he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Hermione placed the phial against the freckled skin of Charlie's neck and whispered, "Portus."

"Now, I _definitely_ know I'm in an alternate universe!" Ron exclaimed right before Charlie and Hermione disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't know how old Madame Pomfrey actually is, just that she was the matron at Hogwarts in the Marauders first year, 1971. We also don't know how much training is required to become a Mediwitch. It's possible only a couple of years is necessary since they're receiving their hands on training right away. I think it's safe to expect that at least three years of study and training are required, most likely four. I think it's also safe to conclude that Madame Pomfrey was already working at Hogwarts for at least a couple of years prior to the Marauders.


	7. The Dust Settles

Seconds after they disappeared from Brecon Beacons in Wales, the couple reappeared in a Portkey room just off the entrance to the Spell Damage ward of St. Mungo’s.

Charlie started to set Hermione on her feet, when she whispered, “Not yet.”

He pressed a kiss against her forehead before brushing his lips against her skin as he murmured. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Once Hermione’s equilibrium had righted itself, she said, “I’m okay, you can set me down now.”

After setting Hermione back on her feet, Charlie led the way to the Mediwitch station for the ward.

As they neared, an older which looked up. “Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Madame Pomfrey sent word that you would be arriving. Now, we’re not able to explain anything to you at the moment until Mister Krum's next of kin arrive, but I can show you to the waiting room for the time being.”

Charlie nodded before he and Hermione followed the Mediwitch. “That will be fine. I've already notified Viktor's parents.”

The Mediwitch nodded as she gestured towards an empty waiting room. “I will show them in when they arrive.”

Leading Hermione over to a two-person couch, Charlie looked back over his shoulder. “One more thing, my family will be joining us at some point once things at the battlefield have calmed down. Would you mind showing them in too? A bunch of redheads and possibly Harry Potter too.”

She gave him a hard look. “I can’t have noisy visitors disturbing my patients.”

“We won't, I promise. We just want our loved ones close right now.”

Her face softened, and she gave a slight nod. “I can't begrudge you that. I'll bring everyone in when they arrive. Make yourselves comfortable.”

“Thank you, ” Charlie replied. Once the Mediwitch was gone, he led Hermione the last few steps to the couch, and they sat down. Charlie looked at her, he knew he must look a sight too, but he could tell that whatever had sent Hermione to the medical tent had taken its toll on her. “Why don't you close your eyes? I'll wake you when people arrive.”

Hermione looked up at him and smiled tiredly. “Thank you.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she snuggled into his side and was soon asleep.

Charlie placed his head on top of Hermione’s and was soon nodding off.

He woke sometime later to quiet voices in the room. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Petar and Yuliya, Viktor's parents sitting across the room, talking with a Healer. He couldn't hear what exactly was being said from where he sat, so he waited patiently for the trio to finish talking. Once the Healer left, Charlie sat up slowly so as to not disturb Hermione.

“How is he?”

Yuliya stood up and made her way over to them. She pressed a kiss against his forehead before sitting down next to Charlie. “How are you?”

He shrugged. “I'll be fine. Just some bumps and bruises. Nothing major.”

“And Mina?” Peter questioned as he walked over to sit next to his wife.

Charlie frowned. “I'm not sure what's wrong with her. I know it's not serious since Madame Pomfrey was able to treat her, but beyond that, I don't know.” He looked at Mr and Mrs Krum. “Please tell me Viktor will be okay.”

The older couple shared a look.

“What is it?”

Yuliya nodded for Petar to reply. “He is alive, but they are not sure about the extent of damage done. The curse that hit him severed his spine. They have started treatment, but how effective it vill be is not known.”

Charlie's heart leapt into his throat at Petar's words. “Do they have an idea of when they'll know.”

“Possibly a couple days, but they have to vait.”

“I know I speak for Hermione when I say that we both want to stay to keep an eye on Viktor.”

Yuliya smiled and patted Charlie’s knee. “It is not necessary.”

“Please,” Charlie replied, “we want to.”

“We can take shifts,” Hermione suggested.

Charlie turned to look at her, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I'm sorry we woke you, love.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “I've been awake off and on since we arrived because my arm has been bothering me.”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

”Because I was too comfortable to move.” She turned to smile at Viktor's parents. “Hello, Yuliya. Hello, Petar.”

Mrs Krum returned Hermione's smile. “How are you, Slŭnchitse?”

“I'll be fine,” Hermione replied. “I'll be even better once we know more about Viktor.”

“I think we’re all in the same boat, love,” Charlie agreed.

“True.” Hermione shifted to sit up but winced as pain shot through her arm.

“Slŭnchitse?” Yuliya questioned. “Vhere do you hurt?”

“My arm,” Hermione replied, looking at the other witch. “A blasting hex from,” she glanced at Charlie, “the former mole shattered both bones in my forearm.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Who was it?”

“Hannah Abbott.”

“I don’t recognise her name.”

“I’m not surprised,” Hermione said. “She was an unassuming, half-blood Hufflepuff. She and her mum were both spies, and she was obsessed with Neville. Thought I wanted him.”

“How very wrong she is there.”

She cracked a grin. “Was.”

“Did you?”

Hermione gave a slight shake of her head. “No, Neville. Not sure about her mum though.”

“She’s dead too,” a new voice said.

The small group turned to see the rest of the Weasleys and Harry standing just inside the doorway.

“Good,” Hermione said before turning back to Charlie. “I think it might be a good idea for me to get a pain potion from one of the Healers here and maybe head home to my parents’ house.”

“You’ll do no such thing, Hermione,” Molly said as she stepped forward to sit next to the younger witch. “You’ll come home with us to Grimmauld Place. You shouldn’t be alone right now, especially if you take as strong a potion as you’ll need to sleep through the rest of the bone mending you’ll be dealing with for the next few hours.”

“Yes, Molly,” Hermione relented.

“I’ll go find a Healer for you, Hermione,” George said as he turned to make his way out of the waiting room.

“Thank you, George,” she called after him.

“Why don’t you all head home and I’ll stay here with Viktor’s parents,” Charlie suggested.

Molly shook her head. “No, you need to go home and rest at least for a little while.” She looked around at her children and her two adopted children. “Let’s all go home, have a bite to eat, and then get some sleep.” She pinned her second eldest with a hard look. “You can come back in the morning.”

“The Healers do not think there vill be any changes for a day or so. If there is, ve vill let you know,” Petar said to Charlie.

Hermione watched as a battle warred within Charlie as he tried to decide if he should stay or go. She reached across her body with her good arm and grasped Charlie’s hand. “Love, let’s go home and get some rest. We can return first thing in the morning to give Petar and Yuliya a chance to get some rest.”

“Ve vill let Healer know they can speak vith either of you in our absence,” Yuliya offered.

“You would do that for us?”

“You love our son.” Yuliya turned to look at Hermione, a knowing look in her eyes, “Both of you love our son, yes?”

Hermione gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes as the pain in her arm worsened. “Yes, I love both Viktor and Charlie.” After seeing Yuliya’s grin in response, she dropped her head to rest on Charlie’s shoulder again. As her eyes drooped, she heard Charlie’s agreement, before a Healer entered and her muscular pillow explained what had happened to her out on the battlefield. She vaguely felt the Healer cast a series of spells before she finally passed out.

* * *

It was over the next couple of weeks that they would learn that Viktor would make a full recovery, but he would no longer be able to play professional Quidditch. He wasn’t sure what he would do once he was back to full health, but he’d decided to take it one step at a time. As long as Charlie and Hermione were by his side, then he knew everything would be fine.

Hermione was happy to see that both her loves would be okay and while she was in a similar position to Viktor in not knowing what she was going to do now that the war was over, there was one thing she knew for sure. She wanted to spend as much time with Charlie and Viktor as possible and take some time away from the spotlight once the fervour from the war died down.

Charlie, on the other hand, knew exactly where he was going once they cleaned up the last of the war, he just hoped he could convince Hermione and Viktor to follow him. As he watched the two of them talk quietly in the latter’s hospital room, he grinned knowing if he had his way, then it wouldn’t take much convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petar is the Bulgarian form of Peter  
> Yuliya is the Bulgarian form of Julia  
> Slŭnchitse is Bulgarian for sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Gustav is of Swedish origin and possibly means "staff of the Goths", derived from the Old Norse elements Gautr "Goth" and stafr "staff".  
> Serghei is the Romanian form of the Ancient Roman 'Sergius'. Possibly meaning "servant" in Latin, but most likely of unknown Etruscan origin.


End file.
